1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connection apparatus of a backlight unit for supplying power to a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), and more particularly, to a single integral power connection apparatus with a pressure cam that compresses a lamp lead receiver including plate springs using an elastic restoring force of a cam spring such that the lamp lead receiver comes in contact with a lead of a lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight units use various light sources including a Light Emitting Diode (LED) device, Electro Luminescence (EL) device, and cylindrical fluorescent lamps such as a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), a Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (HCFL), and an External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp (EEFL). According to the type of a backlight unit, one of the light sources is selected. For example, the CCFL is typically used for a direct type backlight unit that is used in a large-sized display device requiring high brightness.
A typical CCFL includes a glass tube, an inert gas, a luminescent substance, inner electrodes, and conductive contact leads. The glass tube is filled with the inert gas such as mercury (Hg) gas, argon (Ar) gas, or neon (Ne) gas. The luminescent substance is formed on the inner surface of the glass tube. The inner electrodes acting as a cathode and an anode are mounted on the both ends of the glass tube. The conductive contact leads are connected to the inner electrodes and extend out of the both ends of the glass tube to provide an electric field near the inner electrodes.
A related art power connection method for applying power to the CCFL is performed by soldering the contact lead of the CCFL to a wire directly, or by putting the CCFL on a socket housing and then making a socket retainer be in contact with the CCFL to fix the lead to a receptacle.